


Galentine’s Day

by THRILLHO



Series: Broten Holi-Daze [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Some Vegebul, Valentine’s Day, eh..., skin care, vegeta/bulma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Bulla doesn’t have a date! Instead, she wants to celebrate the strong women in her life but unfortunately, they have other plans, leaving her to spend Galentine’s Day with someone who isn’t a gal at all!
Relationships: Bulla Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Broten Holi-Daze [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983962
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Galentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get this idea from Parks & Rec. I didn’t even know it was from there and there will be no references to the beloved sitcom. :(

Things were happening. The air was all abuzz with anticipation and Bulla was ready for it. 

“So!” Bulla clasped her hands together turning to her _very_ best friends. “What’s the plan this year? Road trip? Game night? Spa day? _Ooh…_ ” Bulla’s eyes lit up, an idea coming to her mind. “Wine tasting?” 

Her friends kept their faces devoid of expression. Bulla expected the resting bitch face from Pan but not Marron. “Well, don’t everyone speak all at once,” Bulla said, crossing her arms. “C’mon guys, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and we need to not buy into the patriarchal notions of commercialized romance because of feminism—”

“You’re saying that because you don’t have a date,” Pan said. _Dammit! The feminism angle should have worked on Pan!_

Bulla scoffed and turned away from the two killjoys on her—ironically named—loveseat. “I _do_ have principles you know.” She wasn’t able to keep her face straight while she lied. She’d give it away if she faced them.

“Rather convenient they appear on your first Valentine’s Day without a date, isn’t it?” Marron said.

Having more control of her face Bulla turned back to them. “What happened to sisterhood?” Bulla said. “And solidarity among women?”

“Well, then where were you when I needed help moving last year?” Marron said. This wasn’t good; she had her _gotcha_ eyebrow raised. It was always tougher to convince Marron of anything.

“You know I wanted to be there but I had an important thing that day,” Bulla tried to explain—or rather, make excuses for herself.

“A hotdog eating contest? You didn’t even need the prize money,” Marron said. _She does have a point._

“But the bragging rights!” Bulla said. It was a useless defense, she knew, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“You need to stop that weird rivalry you have with Grandpa Goku—” Pan said.

“And I sent you all those capsules to make the moving process easier!” Bulla ignored Pan’s demand. She would _never._

Appealing to Marron was a pathetic attempt to call in a favor but she didn’t want to be alone for the first time on the most romantic of holidays since she hit the dating scene

Marron rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, and thank you for that but I don’t think you need reminding I got married last year and this will be our first Valentine’s Day as a married couple?” _Welp! Marron is a lost cause,_ Bulla admitted to herself. But there was still one person who might join her Galentine’s Day celebration—

“And I scored a date with the least arrogant guy at my grandpa’s dojo,” Pan said, stabbing at Bulla’s last shred of hope. “You have other friends don’t you?”

_Who do you think I approached first?_ “But guys, you two are my best friends!” She _almost_ pleaded but Bulla Briefs would not beg.

The two of Bulla’s ‘best friends’ looked at each other, mirror images of skepticism. “No, you’re more than friends!” Bulla said. “You’re both family.” Not one for physical affection, Bulla tried the nuclear option and set her arms wide approaching the two women to envelop them in a slack hug. Bulla could only take a few seconds before she stepped back. _Glad that’s over._

Marron’s lips fell into a tight line, “That is sweet of you and I think Pan and I feel the same way about you but I am going to have to opt out.” _Knew it._ That was to be expected, Pan was more pliable—

“Yeah me too,” Pan said. _What?!_ _Why couldn’t Pan remain a dateless loser this year?_ The other hybrid Saiyan in the room must have liked the guy a lot because Pan’s personal code had always been ‘sisters before misters.’

Bulla was disappointed and didn’t bother to hide it, one last ditch effort for pity points. She hung her head and turned her eyes downcast hoping it was enough to get them to feel bad enough for her that they would at least consider it a bit further. She was also planning to break out her big watery eyes if she needed them. _That_ worked on everyone, even angels and gods of destruction.

“Chin up,” Marron said, gathering her stuff and preparing to leave and avoiding Bulla’s gaze; she suspected on purpose. _Damn her._ “You’re the richest twenty-two year old in the world, you could pay for companionship if you wanted to but you don’t need to because you’re awesome. Next year will be better.” She gave Bulla a gentle rub on the upper arm and a hug. Bulla at least thought Marron would stick around longer but she said her goodbyes leaving Bulla to focus her efforts on Pan. She could work with that.

Bulla took the seat vacated by Marron on the couch and leaned in close to Pan, her _real_ best friend, “She’s thirty-one and no fun. But you and I are in our freewheelin’ twenties. So what do you say?”

“I don’t see how a game night is something wild and crazy one does in their twenties,” Pan said, leaning away from Bulla. “Besides, this is the first time _I’m_ going to have a date for Valentine’s Day,” Pan said standing up due to lack of personal space.

Bulla pouted and crossed her arms, her back sinking into the comfy couch. With one last dramatic sigh, Bulla said, “Fine. You go and have fun with your independent life.” Pan too, hugged Bulla. _Wow, one from Marron and another from Pan. I regret opening the door on hugs._

“You know,” Pan said as she turned back from the doorway on her way out. “As of now, Uncle Goten doesn’t have a date and with Trunks married too, I don’t think he has any other friends to spend the day with either. I think he’s fine spending it alone though, but if _you_ don’t want to be alone—” _Damn her, reading me so well_! “—I think he’ll step up for you.”

“Ugh, I’m not desperate enough to call up my best friend’s uncle for a date,” Bulla said, willing her face to appear disgusted with the idea. Privately, her thoughts were intrigued by the possibilities. Goten was always the people pleaser, eager to make new friends and do favors. Granted, she—

“You’re thinking about it,” Pan said with a smug smile on her face, bringing Bulla back into the moment. _Damn me and my far off princess looks!_

“Shut up, no I’m not!” She blushed, ready to slam the door in Pan’s face. 

“Whatever, make sure I’m invited to the wedding.”

Bulla shrieked and this time she was not putting on an act. “Don’t be gross, Pan!” Bulla pushed the older girl through the doorway and out of her house. “The guy is ancient!” she said, making good on her desire to slam the door and not giving Pan a chance to say anything more about it.

_Pan was right_ , Bulla thought as she took a moment to ponder her options. As of _now,_ Goten didn’t have a date but she knew the man was knock-your-socks-off—or, to be more accurate, take-off-your-panties—charming. She was envisioning it right now: Goten in a supermarket, seeing a cute short girl struggle to reach a high shelf. He sees, he offers to help, he wins her over with his smile, she is beguiled, they exchange numbers, he doesn’t play games, he calls her right away, _“Oh, is tomorrow Valentine’s Day? I had no idea,”_ he would say. 

Bulla dialed Goten immediately. She couldn’t take that chance.

* * *

In typical Goten fashion, you didn’t know he was there until he was right behind you. It didn’t change because they were celebrating Galentine’s Day.

“Wha!”

“Ah!”

They both screamed for different reasons. Bulla because of the unexpected sight of a sharp-dressed man holding a bouquet of flowers in her living room. As for Goten, Bulla didn’t know why he screamed, maybe he found it fun.

As promised, Goten was there, freshly showered and smelling nice. Bulla appreciated that, it wasn’t unusual for him to stink up Capsule Corp looking for food after one of his workouts.

_But—_

Goten dressed for a _night out_ while Bulla counted on a _night in_. The only thing that stopped him from looking dressed to the nines was the lack of a necktie. His normally unruly hair was tamed into more fashionable spikes—with the help of hair gel—while his outfit was anything but cozy. He wore a black sport coat and red dress shirt tucked into his black pants complete with a belt. Bulla’s gaze followed all the way down the vertical line of his outfit—appreciating the body underneath, she was only mortal—to see the fancy watch on his left wrist and shiny unscuffed black dress shoes. 

Bulla would have swooned if he came to pick her up on a date but this wasn’t it. Goten _did_ find a date and it wasn’t Bulla.

“You could have called, you know,” Bulla told the dashing man in her living room. _That’s the worst part, he looks and smells so good._ If Bulla could, without embarrassing herself, she would have slapped herself for those thoughts.

“Call you for what?” Goten said, his brow furrowed as he, too, looked her up and down. “Because you’re not ready yet? But you told me to be here at six.” He pushed past her and let himself deeper into the room. “Oh yeah, and these are for you,” he said, shoving the bouquet of pink camellias and snapdragons into her hands. Bulla stood there frozen for a moment while her mind processed the new information. _The flowers are for me?_ Try as she might, she couldn’t fight the pink tinge to her cheeks as she stroked the delicate petals of the camellias. The flowers were lovely and exactly to her tastes—she _loathed_ roses. How did he even know what she would prefer? A soft smile threatened to reveal itself on her face but then Goten completely ignored her as he went to sit on her family’s couch, kicked his shoes off and reached for the remote. That gave Bulla the sense to knock her out of whatever fantasies were forming.

“So are you going to get ready?” Goten said. He didn’t look her way and scrolled through the many channels on their television. She’d get a vase then. The flowers weren’t pissing her off at the moment and deserved to live. _The same can’t be said for Goten,_ she thought.

“I am ready,” Bulla said when she returned with her vase of flowers. _There,_ Bulla thought as she placed them in a place of prominence in the living room. It was one of the prettiest bouquets she received and deserved to be seen. Maybe her grandma would get over her chrysanthemum fetish.

Where is everyone else by the way?”

“Alright,” Goten said and without argument turned off the tv. “I suppose when you’re as rich as you are, you can be let in anywhere in leggings and a baggy shirt.” He went to put his shoes back on and smiled his damn charming Son smile. Only when he made eye contact did he seem to notice her scowl. “What? Did I do something wrong?” 

“There has been some misunderstanding,” Bulla said. “I invited you over for _GAL-_ entine’s Day. I wasn’t expecting you to take me out anywhere or do anything romantic—”

“WOAH!” Goten said. He took a step back from her, his eyes wide and shaky. “Nope. Nada. Nothing doing. This is not romantic,” he said, waving his hands about in a warning motion. 

Bulla tried not to be offended.

She failed.

“Look,” Goten said. “Pan told me you were feeling some way—”

“Ugh! You told Pan!” Bulla readied to kick him out, the way her dad always threatened to do but never did. She did not need that humiliation in her life.

“What? No,” Goten said. “She called me right before you did and said I should accept your invitation or she’d hurt me.”

Opting not to acknowledge what he said, she crossed her arms and slumped into the nearest chair instead. She was glad it was comfy. “So you only said yes because Pan threatened you with physical harm?” _Atta girl!_ Bulla made sure to keep a frown on.

“No, no, no,” Goten said upon seeing how she took the news. “I would have said yes even if I hadn’t heard from Pan. I thought I could cheer you up by being more dapper, I guess?” He gave a short chuckle and a smile that was more like a grimace.

“Well, you’re cute but you’re not smooth,” Bulla said. “So you pity me, is that it?” His words didn’t make her feel better. Her dad was the prince of all Saiyans and if they still had a planet she would be queen in the making. No one had the right to _pity_ her.

“Honey, you’re the last person in the world I would feel sorry for,” he said and laughed. The audacity of the act caught Bulla off guard. She had expected him to grovel and apologize profusely but instead he laughed! “I would love to be the smartest, strongest, richest and _most gorgeous_ person with the universe at her feet. You’re the second luckiest person in the world.”

“You’re not wrong.” Bulla appreciated the flattery. “But who’s the first? Trunks?” There was some semblance of a balm there that Goten called her pretty.

“No,” he said, fixing her with tender eyes. “I’m the first because I get to spend tonight with you.”

_Oh damn,_ Bulla thought. Too bad she knew he wasn’t being genuine by the way he bit the corner of his mouth in a bid not to laugh.

“Fine,” Bulla conceded. “You are smooth.” 

“Yes!” Goten said and pumped his arm. _Called it._ It was hard to keep the mood dour around him and any attempt at self-sabotage to ruin the night was now the furthest thing from her mind. 

“Did you have your heart set on a five star restaurant?” she said. She had enough killer outfits in her repertoire to come up with a last minute look. “We can make it a gourmet Galentine’s Day.”

“Nah, I think you had the right idea,” Goten said, getting comfortable on the couch once again and taking off his jacket. “What does one do on Galentine’s Day, anyway?”

“Good question,” Bulla said. She had spouted off all kinds of nonsense to Marron and Pan in a bid to win them over but didn’t think that far along should they say yes. Hell, she didn’t even plan what she and Goten would do and she knew he was coming over in advance. “Um, I think it’s about female solidarity and all that,” she offered as some form of explanation. “I said we could do road tripping, a game night, a spa day, wine tasting—” she said counting off each activity with one of her fingers.

“Okay, sounds good, let’s do it,” Goten said once she finished saying ‘wine tasting.’

“Uh—which one?” Bulla said. The fact that he was game to do any of her suggested activities surprised her. She considered him a simple—but masculine—man and liable to be bored by girly undertakings. He had never once shown up to her childhood tea parties. Well, that wasn’t fair because she never invited him in the first place.

He looked her straight in the eye, drilling into her soul with that fathomless black intensity, and said, “All of them.”

* * *

“Hmmm….Age 767, good year,” Bulla said and winked at Goten. “But for ports, I hear they can be aged up to fifty years so let’s maybe leave that one alone.” Bulla put the bottle she examined back into one of the many racks in the temperature controlled room. 

Goten’s idea of wine tasting was to raid her mom’s wine cellar, reasoning Bulla could replace any bottle they ended up consuming. “Ah, now here’s a good one. A burgundy,” Bulla said. She plucked the dark bottle off the rack and put it in Goten’s overladen arms. “Only fifteen years old.”

“I think six bottles are enough for tasting, don’t you?” Goten said, juggling the bottles in his arms. He had forgone his sharp outfit and dressed down by taking off his belt and dress shirt. Bulla gave him some Capsule Corp sweatpants because he tried to strip to his boxers. ‘ _What’s the difference between this in my undershirt?’_ Bulla rolled her eyes at the memory.

“Hey, this was all your idea,” Bulla said and made her exit from the cellar unburdened by millions of zenis worth of wine bottles.

“But I don’t want to break them before we get to drink them,” Goten said, trailing after her with slow and cautious steps. “You could have helped, you know,” Goten told her once he reached a table to set the bottles down on.

“Yeah, I could have.” Bulla shrugged and went to retrieve the stemware. “Okay, so.” Bulla drummed her hands on the kitchen counter once she had placed the wine glasses between them. “We’ve got the wine tasting, what’s your idea for a spa day?” Goten was surprising her left and right. Who knew he was so much fun? “Bet you don’t have an idea for that. Spas are closed.” She wasn’t basking in the fact that he might fail to come up with an idea but she wanted to see how he could pull it off. His brain worked like his dad’s, so unexpected and deceptively clever.

Goten went up to her and grabbed her chin, moving her head in all directions carefully examining her face with such scrutiny that Bulla began to feel like it was worse than being naked in front of him. Bulla’s breathing grew shallower and her heart ticked up a beat or two though she tried to stop it. _He is such a gorgeous man..._ He was so close that she could feel the wisps of his breath teasing her cheeks. _A movement closer and our lips will be millimeters apart,_ Bulla thought and closed her eyes, getting caught up in the moment. 

“When was the last time you exfoliated?” Goten said. Bulla’s eyes snapped open to see his pursed lips and calculating eyes. _Hmph,_ Bulla thought, _looks like he was never in the moment_.

“I don’t know, almost never? I use a mild cleanser to wash my face.”

Goten gasped and stumbled back.

“Do you have honey, oatmeal, and avocado?” 

“I don’t—”

“Shush. Doesn’t matter I can work with anything.” He ignored her and rummaged through her family’s cupboards and fridge.

Before Bulla knew it, Goten was throwing stuff together in a bowl and mixing furiously with his back to her. 

“If you’re going to be weird then you can go home,” Bulla told him peeking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. It looked like he was making a gross version of guacamole.

He turned around too fast for Bulla and bumped her face against his concrete chest. “Why are you standing there? It’s spa day,” he said and led Bulla, rubbing her sore nose, to one of the comfy living room loungers. “Now sit back and relax,” he said. He seemed to conjure a hot towel over nowhere and plunked it over her face. 

Surprisingly, Goten knew a lot about skincare and the massage he gave her face was indeed relaxing. She didn’t even mind that he had put that goop all over her face, except when he came at her face with a tortilla chip and scooped some off and ate it. 

“Now, let the mask harden and feel it draw out the toxins in your pores,” Goten said. Bulla did not want to relax, however. That was too boring. Wine tasting became wine chugging and video games became a test of dexterity, as well as fulfilling the ‘game night’ aspect of Galentine’s Day.

The two were so caught up killing each other on screen and too tipsy to realize the passing of time that they forgot all about Bulla’s face mask until Goten’s tortilla chip shattered when he tried to go for another scoop.

“Owee,” Bulla squealed and slapped Goten’s hands away as he tried to peel off portions of the cracked mask. 

“You said you wanted me to do it,” Goten reminded her and with gentle hands, he began to tug at the flaking pieces that stuck to her skin like glue.

“But it hurts!” Bulla moaned and slapped him away again. Goten threw up his hands and sighed. He didn’t say anything but moved to leave the bathroom. “No! Don’t go!” Bulla called after him. In typical Goten fashion, he came back ready to be helpful if she would cooperate.

“We’re going to try this one more time,” Goten warned Bulla, wagging his finger like a disciplinarian. “You’re allowed to make noise or tell me to stop but you can’t hit me. Got it?” he said like she was still six years old and he was cleaning one of her boo boos. _Why did my mind go there?_ The whole evening had been rather casual, no one bringing up the years between them but at the moment, Bulla still felt like a child around Goten and she hated it.

After a bit more arguing back and forth about how many hits and curses she was allowed, Goten managed to pull the mask off, her allotted curses and hits used up in the first three seconds.

“Wow!” Bulla said, examining her skin in the mirror after rinsing off any residue. “You were right! This does make my pores look smaller. Thanks, Goten!” She beamed at him forgetting what a pain the whole process was. “Maybe you should do facials for a living instead of being a crash test dummy.”

“I’m not a crash test dummy!” he said. “Would you all stop saying that? I’m a test pilot. It requires much more cognitive abilities than being strapped to a seat.”

Bulla held her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles but Goten continued to frown and shake his head at her. Growing more emboldened—maybe because of the wine, or maybe because she was getting to know Goten better—she slid up close to him as if she was being pulled into his gravity and put her hands on either side of his face. His frown disappeared, replaced with furrowed brows and questioning eyes, but he did not pull away. Could he feel it too? The energy crackling between them all evening? Or was it all in her head?

Whatever Bulla might have gleaned from Goten’s feelings was interrupted by the loud growl coming from Goten’s stomach. 

“Heh, sorry,” Goten said. Bulla dropped her hands and stepped back from him. “I didn’t eat anything before I got here.” _Is he sorry his growling stomach ruined the moment or is he embarrassed?_

“That explains why you attacked my face with a tortilla chip twice,” Bulla muttered. “Three out of four on the Galentine’s Day list isn’t bad,” Bulla said, brightening up. “We can forgo the road trip and grab some dinner?”

“Who said anything about ditching the road trip?” Goten said. “That’s the best part and I know exactly where to go!” Goten didn’t wait for Bulla to agree or object. He pulled her by the hand and dragged her outside with such force that she had trouble with her footing. Why she didn’t power up and protest about being manhandled was unknown to Bulla but if she guessed, she would say she was excited to see where he took her. She didn’t even care that she was in slippers and her same crummy outfit from earlier.

“You can fly, right?” He winked at her before taking off, leaving Bulla to scramble after him. “Where we’re going there are no roads,” he yelled from the sky.

“Duh, I know how to fly.” Bulla rolled her eyes after she caught up with him. It wore her out more than she would have been willing to admit. “Just because I’m not into fighting like Pan doesn’t mean I don’t know the basics.”

“Oh yeah?” Goten stopped abruptly. “Prove it.” He challenged her by throwing a small ki blast her way that she dodged by millimeters.

“Asshole!” she squealed. Though it was nighttime, Bulla could see Goten’s cheeky smile. “Oh, you are in for it!” Bulla chased after him in the air laughing. If her dad saw her right now, he’d be furious she was playfighting, even worse, it was with Goten of all people. _Blame it on the alcohol, I guess._

Goten ducked quicker than Bulla could anticipate as she came for his head. Annoyingly, he tapped her shoulder from behind and disappeared, moving faster than she could see. _I’m blaming this on the alcohol too._ She knew she wasn’t at her peak and as such resorted to grabbing at thin air in an attempt to predict where he was moving next.

“And I’ve got some fine blackmail material,” a voice said from above her. Goten hadn’t been moving at all, she realized. He had been staying still and filming her pathetic attempt to catch him.

“Hey!” she said and bolted toward him, aiming a headbutt for Goten’s chest. He caught her easily, of course, pinning her back to his chest, her arms held around her back.

“Got you,” he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her neck sending shivers down her spine but she couldn’t revel in it as he grabbed hold of her only to take off at high speeds to who knows where.

“I feel like a princess taken hostage. Where are we going Mr. Fairytale Villain?” It wasn’t like she was eager to get anywhere, it was nice being held by Goten.

Goten guffawed. “I’m not the villain,” he said. “I’m the prince rescuing you from a boring Valentine’s Day.”

“We are not celebrating Valentine’s Day,” Bulla felt compelled to remind him and herself. This night was unromantic. Nope, she wasn’t into him and how he held her with such security and gentleness. “And you’re not a prince, at least my grandfather was a king.”

“My grandpa is a king too! Well, at least he calls himself that,” Goten said right before they landed in a run down strip mall at the other end of the world. He let go of her; quick to take his hands off her. The act made her shiver but it wasn’t cold at this time of year in this part of the world. 

Bulla looked around. This was unlike any place she had ever been. Half the units were empty and the others looked a bit sketchy, a liquor store, a smoke shop, a seedy bar, and a lone restaurant with a few stragglers. 

“Okay, _Prince_ Goten, you’re looking more and more like the villain. Where the hell have you brought me? I won’t be surprised if someone tries to stab us,” Bulla said.

Even though the place was poorly lit, Bulla could see Goten roll his eyes. “And you’re certainly as prissy as a princess. C’mon.” He cocked his head in the direction of the nearly empty restaurant beckoning her to follow.

“At least I’m dressed appropriately for this place,” Bulla grumbled walking after him. 

After being in the dark sketchy parking lot, Bulla’s eyes were assaulted by the bright fluorescent lighting in the restaurant. She heard rather than saw Goten being greeted by someone in a different language and much to her surprise Goten said a few words back. Using her hands to guide her, Bulla attempted to navigate the dining room; however, Goten took pity on her and guided her to a booth.

After adjusting to the light, Bulla noted the decor or rather lack thereof. It looked like an old school diner with faded formica countertops and laminate floors. Their table was chipped in the corner and their vinyl seating was held together by duct tape with some stuffing peaking out. Bulla loved this place already.

“Since when do you speak another language?” Bulla said. This was a whole other side to Goten that she didn’t know. _Wait a minute, you don’t exactly_ **_know_ ** _Goten in the first place._ “Since when does anybody? Is he a Namekian? Everyone on Earth speaks the same language, so does everyone else come to think of it...” Bulla frowned while contemplating the extraordinary coincidence. How was it that even aliens and gods spoke the same language as the humans on Earth?

“I don’t speak it exactly, I’ve picked up a few words since I started coming here,” Goten shrugged. “The owner is Anselmo, he’s from one of the small western islands that never fully integrated with mainstream Earth.” 

There were no menus to hide behind and there was nothing more interesting that she could focus on instead. She had to look Goten in the eye when he was speaking to her. Much to her disappointment, she didn’t see anything but warm, open _friendship_. Bulla was used to guys wanting her, it was easy for her to pick up on it, a smirk there, heavy lidded eyes, dilated pupils, an uptick in their heart rates, but Goten was looking at her with all smiles and sweetness. There was no chance he was waiting to unleash his inner Saiyan on her and that disappointed Bulla a great deal.

The same old guy that greeted Goten appeared tableside, he was not a Namekian but a short bald Earthling with a white mustache, tanned skin, and a robust smile. He exchanged a few words of gibberish with Goten and winked at her before moving back to the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Bulla asked the snickering Goten. “Was there a food order in all of that, because I’m starving,” she said, realizing her stomach was competing with Goten’s.

“Yes, I ordered for us,” Goten said. Bulla was about to reply with something snotty about how he didn’t ask her what she wanted, but Goten couldn’t keep his giggles in. “The good news is you don’t have to worry about finding a date next year.”

“What? Why?” Bulla hated herself but she leaned forward in anticipation of what Goten would say. Had he been having as great a time as she was? Did he want to do it again next year? Why wait until next year? Why not next week? Bulla’s mind went into overdrive.

“Anselmo said if I wasn’t careful, he’d steal you from me. Looks like I’m the villain and he’s your prince.”

“We’re not a couple!” Bulla called back to the old man watching them from the order window. 

He waved her away and chastised her in his heavy accent. Bulla thought she heard what sounded like, ‘naughty girl’ over Goten’s laugh.

“I think he took that to mean you’re available,” he said and continued his chuckles. “Hey,” he said after he managed to control himself. “And what is so wrong with me?”

_You’d never look my way._

“Nothing,” Bulla waved her hand dismissively. She had to shake her head out of this fantasy. This was the first time they had spent any meaningful time together and she was already smitten. _For god's sake, he’s thirteen years older than you!_ He probably saw her as another little niece, she was younger than Pan after all. _You’re desperate is all._

Bulla didn’t have to say another word as Anselmo dropped two large chipped mismatched ceramic bowls filled with some sort of white stew with chunks of meat and vegetables.

“Eat up,” Goten said before going to town on his own bowl. Immediately, she knew what was in the concoction by its smell. She was skeptical the flavors would go together but she was hungry and part of being a Saiyan meant they could stomach anything.

“Woah,” she couldn’t help but say out loud. She was sure her eyes were popping out of her head. The creamy soup had a hint of herby goodness acting as a bridge between the dairy and the protein.

“I know, right?” Goten said. “Dig in.”

They didn’t converse as they downed their soup. Bulla knew she was hungry but she didn’t know she was _that_ hungry, she didn’t even feel compelled to prod into Goten’s personal life, that is until she reached her last sip of soup.

“Can I ask you something?” she said while Goten was still working on his first course. He paused, his spoon midway to his mouth that was ready for the airplane. 

“I figured you were the type to start with the actual question.” He seemed a little surprised but unfazed, “As long as I get to ask you something later.” _Oh my god, what if he wants to ask me on a_ **_real_ ** _date?! Shut up! No, he doesn’t!_

Bulla tried to keep her face neutral as she scolded her brain for going back to those girlish fantasies. 

She didn’t answer him but proceeded with her own line of questioning. “Why aren’t you married? Trunks and Marron are married. You kind of seem left behind. How has your mom not arranged something for you yet?”

His expression was unreadable, he seemed more disinterested than angry, nor did he seem eager to pour his heart out the way some people did when they found a sympathetic ear. “I haven’t met the right woman yet,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “And my mom knows forced marriages are illegal. If I marry, it’s going to be for ‘the one’.”

“But you’re thirty-five! There had to have been someone who came close?” Bulla ventured further. “We’re two dateless losers on Valentine’s Day, let’s commiserate on past romantic failures.”

Goten gave her an indulgent smirk. “According to you, we’re celebrating Galentine’s Day, a day for female solidarity and all that,” he said, throwing her own words back at her. “Shouldn’t we be celebrating all the strong women in our lives?”

“Exactly!” Bulla had him. “I’m sure you’ve dated plenty of strong women.”

“Heh, good one.” Goten let out a wry laugh. “The thing about growing up around a lot of strong willed women, is that you don’t want to date one.” If she was being honest with herself, Bulla was a little put out by that revelation.

“So who was she?”

“What makes you think there was just one?” 

Bulla rolled her eyes, “There’s got to be one you loved above all others.” By then, Anselmo brought them salads with the best dressing Bulla ever had but that wasn’t enough for her to drop her line of questioning.

“Some girl from university,” Goten said after a few bites and moments of silence. He didn’t even look at Bulla when he was talking, instead, he focused on his food and moved the leafy greens around his plate, not spearing any with his fork.

“Well?” Unlike Goten, Bulla tried to stare him down. “What happened?”

“Don't you think it’s extraordinary the way your parents got together?” Goten looked up at her, answering his question with another question, one that threw Bulla for a loop.

“I don’t think about it, to be honest,” she said. “After all, who wants to think about their parents hooking up?”

“Pervert, that’s not what I was talking about,” he said. “Crazy as it seems, your parents made me believe in soulmates.”

“Excuse me, what?” Bulla was glad she wasn’t chewing anything because she was sure she would have choked on her shock. “Those two?!” She didn’t care if Anselmo could hear. “Have you seen those two together?”

“What I mean is, what are the chances that two different people, galaxies away, meet in the first place and then fall in love?” _Oh god, Goten is practically starry-eyed._ “It’s a nice thought, isn’t it? That there’s someone out there waiting for you?

“I thought Vegeta loved fighting most, like my dad, but whenever he dragged Trunks and me to train, I would notice the old man getting more and more excited as we winded down.” 

“What was he doing? Jumping up and down? Daddy never expresses positive emotions,” Bulla said. In fact, his smiles were downright terrifying, it usually meant he had an excuse to express his rage.

“It was like a flux in his energy. I never knew why until we went back to Capsule Corp together,” Goten said with a smug smile. “Even after all this time, he is always excited to see her, _just_ to see her. He’ll walk by your mom and pretend he doesn’t care but I can sense it. His spirit is never more positive than when he’s around Bulma.” Goten was practically swooning, but Bulla wasn’t buying it.

“Uh, how does this relate to your situation, exactly?” She didn’t ask Goten about his love life to hear him gush about her parents.

“I realized that I never felt that with my ex-girlfriend. She was a comforting and familiar presence and I loved her but not in the way that would have lasted, not in a way that would have left both of us satisfied.” The light in his eyes that appeared when he talked about her parents dimmed significantly and Bulla felt uncomfortable with his blank gaze on her.

“Your turn,” he said, not even giving her a moment to let his revelations sink in. _Oh. Right._

“Um, yeah, my turn,” she said. She was now in the hot seat and she found herself fidgeting.

“Why are you lying to everyone?” Goten asked, staring right through her.

“What?” That caught her off guard. If she thought he could sniff out lying, she would have put her shields up. More to the point, there were so many things she could be lying about. She needed to know which specific lie Goten was referencing. It would do no good to blurt out her hidden truths.

“A girl like you is no dateless loser. How many guys did you turn down and why?”

For a second, Bulla thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment. _How could he have possibly known that?_

Being caught out, she admitted, “Seven.”

Even though Goten seemed to be able to read her, he seemed taken aback by that number. “Wow, seven,” he said. “And not one of them caught your eye? I guess when you’re as beautiful as you are you can afford to be picky.”

“I’m not picky,” she said while her heart did a dance at the fact he called her beautiful. “I’m….I’m just…” she faltered for a moment trying to articulate her thoughts. “I’m supposed to want to go out and have crazy sexy fun but I’m tired of short flings that go nowhere, of not liking anyone, not forming any connections. I would have rather gone dateless than to sit around for hours with someone I know I am incompatible with. It seems like a waste of time.” It all came tumbling out. “I kind of wanted some low pressure fun with my friends where I didn’t feel pressured to get romantic.” _Though I don’t think I would mind if our night ended that way._

“And did you get it?”

“More than I expected.” She threw her best, most enchanting smile his way in a last ditch effort for him to see her as more than his best friend’s little sister, his niece’s best friend, or his dad’s greatest rival in competitive eating.

“Me too,” he said, and there it was, that same sweet smile from before. Nothing had changed.

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable and amusing conversation but it never got as deep as their initial talk. The rest of Anselmo’s meal was delicious and Bulla suspected that Goten had ordered the whole menu. Eventually, it was time to go and Bulla reasoned that the night was satisfying in most ways except for maybe the one way she didn’t know she longed for until now.

“I’ll fly back with you. I left my jacket and other stuff at your place,” Goten offered. _Always the kind courteous boy._ She sighed knowing he was being nice and with him she never knew if he was genuinely happy doing things for people or if he was reluctant and harboring deep, dark resentment.

“No, it’s okay, Goten.” She gave him a small sad smile, though she was hoping he couldn’t tell. “I can find my way back myself. Somehow, you managed to pull out all the tricks to make this the best Galentine’s Day ever. You’re free.”

“Yeah, I know you’re capable but I still want my jacket,” he chuckled. “So shall we?” he held out his hand to her. Despite her better judgement, Bulla took it and felt that same rush of sparks tingle up and down her arm. Maybe it was because the alcohol hadn’t worn off, or maybe it was because she hadn’t felt like this about someone in awhile—and how could she not after all he had done for her tonight?—but she did something stupid, she threw herself at him and kissed him.

“ _Liar,_ ” Bulla heard Anselmo hiss from where he was watching at the exit. Had he been observing them the whole time?

“Dammit, I’m sorry,” Bulla said, stepping back from him. She didn’t even want to look at his face and see the disgust she knew was there. He hadn’t even responded to her kiss; his lips were stiff and unyielding under hers. “I’ll—um—leave the door unlocked so you can get your jacket. Give me about a five minute head start and thanks again for the flowers.” She quickly spun away from him, eager to take off but Goten grabbed her wrist, and a flare of hope rose in Bulla’s chest.

She dared to look up at him to see he had the most satisfied smile on his face. “I thought I would never see the day the princess of all Saiyans all flustered. You must get that from your dad.” The flare of hope exploded into fires of rage.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, just let me go.” She tried to shake him off but he held on tight. “Ha ha, Bulla Briefs likes a guy. You’re so immature,” she said trying to turn it back on him and appear cool and above it all.

“So you do like me,” Goten continued with his teasing. “Did you hear that, Anselmo? You lost!” he said to the small man that was still watching them intently.

Bulla tried once again to pull away but Goten held on tight, bringing her closer to him. “I think it’s about time I give a strong willed woman a chance. What do you think, Bulla? It is Galentine’s Day, after all.” _Can he mean what I think he means?_ Bulla stopped squirming to see Goten looking at her with anticipation.

“I don’t know anyone available,” she grumbled.

“So did Anselmo win you over? When’s the wedding?” he said, no hints of disappointment whatsoever.

“Will you stop?”

“Never.”

“Fine,” Bulla sighed in exasperation and Goten finally let go of her wrist. She entertained the idea of making a run for it, there were still too many debris about for smooth happy sailing, but the risk felt worth it. “Will you come to mine and Anselmo’s wedding?” Goten looked at her surprised for a moment before recovering and he burst out laughing.

“I have a better question,” Goten said. “Will you dump Anselmo and maybe go out with me on a real date? One not on a made up or commercialized holiday? Preferably tomorrow? Think of all the discount candy we can score tomorrow with the ground we can cover.” 

Bulla had a hard time controlling her facial muscles as she tried not to smile but she was already beaming. “Really?”

“About the candy? Absolutely.”

“No, that’s a given.” Bulla swore she now saw what she was looking for earlier in Goten’s eyes. _Trust his lust to be inflamed by food._ “You’re not weirded out by the whole age thing? And that we’ve known each other forever?”

“I wouldn’t say I knew you before tonight,” Goten said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “And I still don’t but I like what I’ve found out. Let’s take things one step at a time. If someone has a problem, they can take it up with you. You’re the strong one in the relationship.”

“I can’t see how you’re going to be able to one up this night,” Bulla said, sinking into his side. “But I look forward to it,” she added. Her mind was going wild with possibilities but most of all, she was excited at the prospect of getting to spend time with Goten again.

“I’m glad I got your call before asking out that girl at the grocery store.”

_I knew it!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this for a year. I missed Valentine’s Day last year by a day! I’m glad though because I like to think I’ve grown as a writer and revisiting this story this year let me see my weaknesses and polish them up. I’d love to know what some of you think even if this fic is a bit generic. ✌️
> 
> But you know what won’t be generic? Broten Week! If you like my stories and this pairing, come join us on the server! We love discussing the couple and all your favorite Bra/Goten writers are there! We even have some exclusive stuff.
> 
> https://twitter.com/brotensquad


End file.
